With the onset of the Internet, in recent years, users have been accessing web sites and interactive applications more and more using smart phones, tablets and other mobile devices. These devices have been gradually replacing—or complementing—both the full-features desktop personal computer as well as the older less capable “feature phones”. This applies to web sites residing on the world-wide-web, as well as to other interactive applications which can now be acquired from numerous application stores offered by major companies such as Apple, Google, Microsoft and Amazon.
Web sites and interactive applications have different display form factors and characteristics depending on where they are viewed such as on the desktop PC, the small-scale mobile device and the mid-size mobile tablet.